Mario
Mario & Kirby: The Ztar Attack 4: Lord Ztar's Odyssey is another sequel to the Mario & Kirby series, as well as the The Ztar Attack series. This game is unique in the Mario & Kirby series, as in this game, Mario and Kirby can now use certain Power-ups or Copy Abilities in certain levels. The consoles it plays on are Microsoft Windows (ether from the Microsoft Store, downloaded online, or Steam) and the Nintendo Switch. The Main antagonist is, well you get the idea. Plot Lord Ztar has once again broke away from his Prison, along with Ztar King. While thinking of a new plan, Lord Ztar and Ztar King encounter the Broodals in Rabbit Ridge. Ztar King also encounter the Meta-Knights, who were on a little tour of the Moon. Ztar King got the Idea of making a new team, he asked the Broodals and the Meta-Knights to join him and Lord Ztar to help them with their plan, but Lord Ztar secretly wants to take over the Universe. The Broodals and the Meta-Knights accept and Ztar King forms, "Team Ztar 2.0". Meanwhile, Mario had a special visit by Kirby and his friends and celebrates their arrival. The party is interrupted by Lord Ztar, who tells the group that he has a secret plan, but cannot tell them that and left. Mario thinks the plan's something not good. So, the group, joined in by King Dedede and Escargoon, who's castle is under attack by Lord Ztar's forces, set out to stop Lord Ztar. After defeating Whispy Woods, the group encounters Ztar King and his Team Ztar 2.0 in Underground Base. The Broodals introduce themselves to Kirby's friends, before Topper jumps of the platform to battle the group. After defeating Topper, he retreats and the group continues on. The group enters a big Chamber in the base where the group encounters a Big Buzzy Beetle. Escargoon got a Idea, he throws a torch for Kirby to inhale, becoming Fire Kirby. While Mario uses a Fire Flower to turn himself into Fire Mario. After defeating the Big Buzzy Beetle. The group is once again ambushed by Team Ztar 2.0. Hariet, the only female member of the group, in turn the only female Broodal, jumps of the platform to battle the group. She throws one of her bombs, but due to Kirby's quick thinking, inhales the bomb, becoming Bomb Kirby. After defeating Hariet, she uses her ponytails to grapple herself out of the arena. The group continues on shortly afterwards. After defeating Kracko, and 2 encounters with Team Ztar 2.0, the group encounters Grand Doomer, Kirby becomes Fire Kirby after inhaling one of Grand Doomer's projectiles. After some encounters with Team Ztar 2.0 and a few encounters with a few of Kirby's old foes, the group encounters Lord Ztar in Cloudy Climb, Meta Knight Throws a Sword for Kirby to inhale, while Mario uses a Hammer Suit. After defeating Lord Ztar, he commands the Ztars to shoot the group, causing the group to fall off the platform, into the Long Lost Isle. The group eventually reaches Cappy Town, which is in total chaos, thanks to 2 of the Broodals, Spewart and Hariet. The group corners them in the central square, Escargoon throws a spike ball for Kirby in inhale, becoming Throw Kirby. After defeating Spewart and Hariet, they were badly injured due to being slammed onto the ground multiple times by Throw Kirby. Ztar King picks them up and goes to recover them. The group then heads to King Dedede's Castle. The group arrives in the throne room, where Wario and Waluigi summon Bugzzy and they command it to attack the group. King Dedede throws his hammer for Kirby to inhale to get the Hammer ability while Mario grabs his Hammer Suit. After defeating Bugzzy, Wario and Waluigi were forced to surrender. Meta Knight uses a tracking device to track Lord Ztar, and is shown that Lord Ztar is at Bowser's Castle. The group uses the Monster machine to quickly travel there. As the group arrives at the Castle, the group encounters Bowser arguing at Lord Ztar to stop all the madness. But Bowser stops real quick when Lord Ztar mentions that the Broodals are on his side now. Enraged, Bowser attacks Lord Ztar, but he retreats to the top of the Castle. Bowser joins the group to stop Lord Ztar. The groups makes it to the top of the Castle, Lord Ztar summons Team Ztar 2.0, which battle the group in Ztar King's Greatest creation, The STEELZTAR 3000! After defeating the SteelZtar 3000, Team Ztar 2.0 was forced to retreat. Mario summons his spaceship to head to Rabbit Ridge on the Moon. After defeating Lord Ztar again, he reveals his secret plan, to take over the universe, and claims Rabbit Ridge for his army. Enraged by this, the Broodals and the Meta-Knights turn hostile towards Lord Ztar and Ztar King, they were then forced to flee. Meta Knight senses that Lord Ztar might continue his plan. The group, joined in by the Broodals and the Meta-Knights, head to Ztar Castle on Mario's Spaceship. After a revenge battle with Ztar King, the group encounters Lord Ztar face-to-face. But Lord Ztar has one more trick up his sleeve (The funny think is he doesn't have any sleeves), he transforms into his soul from and goes right into King Dedede, possessing him and turning him into Ztar Dedede. Mario grabs the Gold Flower to turn himself into Gold Mario, while Kirby grabs the Star Rod and pursuit Ztar Dedede across Ztar Castle until they reach the Highest tower of Ztar Castle, where Ztar Dedede inhales the group and the group fight Lord Ztar transformed. After defeating Ztar Soul, Lord Ztar transforms back to his normal self and Mario uses the power of the Gold Flower to seal Lord Ztar back into the Gold Flower. Ztar Dedede spits the group out and returns back to his normal self as well. Ztar Castle starts to collapse and the group was able to escape in Mario's Spaceship before Ztar Castle collapses, Kirby's friends, King Dedede and Escargoon return to Planet Popstar, Bowser returns to his Castle, the Broodals return to Rabbit Ridge, and the Meta-Knights continue their tour around the Moon. The Mushroom Kingdom celebrates while Mario puts the Gold Flower to a sacred place for safekeeping. Characters Mario Playable * Mario Non-playable * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Bowser * The Broodals (Topper, Hariet, Spewart, and Rango) * Wario * Waluigi * Ztar King * Lord Ztar (Main Antagonist) Kirby Playable * Kirby Non-playable * King Dedede * Escargoon * Meta Knight * Tiff * Tuff * Sword Knight * Blade Knight * The Meta-Knights (Axe Knight, Javelin Knight, Mace Knight, and Trident Knight) Levels * Greeny Greens * Underground Base * Raisin Ruins * Nutty Noon * Butter Building * Cloudy Climb * Long Lost Isle * Snowy Snowfields * Cappy Town * King Dedede's Castle * Bowser's Castle * Rabbit Ridge * Ztar Castle Enemies * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Waddle Dee * Ztar Goomba * Ztar Waddle Dee * Ztar Koopa Troopa * Ztar Soldier * Ztar * Shy Guy * Ztar Guy * Piranha Plant * Hammer Bro * Pokey * Ztar Pokey * Pokey Head * Ztar Pokey Head * Waddle Doo * Blooper * Blargg * Blipper * Glunk * Poppy Bros. Jr. * Scarfy * Ztar Scarfy * Paragoomba * Koopa Paratroopa * Buzzy Beetle * Lakitu * Spiny * Micro Goomba * Bullet Bill * Ztar Bullet Bill * Banzai Bill * Ztar Banzai Bill * King Bill * Boo * Ztar Boo * Big Boo * Big Ztar Boo * Wheelie * Kabu * Dekabu * Hot Head * Burning Leo * Galbo * Water Galbo * Rocky * Chain Chomp * Big Chain Chomp * Whomp * Ztar Whomp * Sparky * Grizzo * NESP * Plugg * Plasma Wisp Bosses Gallery The SteelZtar 3000.PNG|The SteelZtar 3000. The Semi-Circle at the top is where Team Ztar 2.0 control it. Ztar Dedede.PNG|Ztar Dedede Soundtrack * Title * World Map * Greeny Greens * Underground Base * Raisin Ruins * Nutty Noon * Butter Building * Cloudy Climb (Part 1) * Cloudy Climb (Part 2) * Long Lost Isle * Snowy Snowfields * Cappy Town * King Dedede's Castle * Bowser's Castle * Rabbit Ridge * Ztar Castle Boss Themes * Broodals / Meta-Knights Battle * Whispy Woods Battle & Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright Battle & Ice Dragon Battle * Big Buzzy Beetle Battle * Kracko Battle * Grand Doomer Battle * Lord Ztar Battle * Bugzzy Battle * The SteelZtar 3000 Battle * Ztar King Battle * Ztar Dedede Battle (Part 1) * Ztar Dedede Battle (Part 2) * Ztar Soul Final Boss Battle Other * Game Over * Preparing for the Final Battle * Escaping Ztar Castle * Staff Roll Trivia * Although Kirby Star Allies hasn't came out when this game was made, Ztar Dedede looks similar to King Dedede's second form in said game, in turn resembles Dedede when possessed by the Demon Frog in the anime TV series, Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. * Trident Knight is the only member of Team Ztar 2.0 (Other than Ztar King himself) not fought twice. * Hariet calls Kirby, "Stupid Pink Circle", making Mario & Kirby: The Ztar Attack 4: Lord Ztar's Odyssey the second game where Kirby is given a nickname, the first time being in Kirby: Planet Robobot. ** Also, both the antagonists that call Kirby by a nickname are females. ** However, in later games in the Mario & Kirby series, Hariet calls Kirby by his actual name.